mspacitystatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Great War
The Great War = ((Everyone please add to the history of the great war as far as you remember the events from your perspective in the war itself. When you have added all you know please leave a note here indicating this is all you know, after that, it leaves the Loresmiths to interpret and extrapolate on where events left off in CS1 so we can take the war's results to its logical conclusion and to fit Can Into Space's history. Thank you)) The Cause ((RUltzen and Grapefruitia being silly)) Rultzveni Declaration The Paxian, Eratian and Invernessian Intervention The Aegian surprise The Republic of Paxis tried to lever pressure in the Aegian region in order to make sure none of what were considered the minor nations of the west by most of the Valley powers, intervened in the war against Rultzven. This met surprise resistance from the rather isolationist Archduchy of Aloitec, which complained of Paxian influence in the Aegian region and to everyone's surprise, declared war in support of Rultzven. Long considered backward and fanatical rubes by the rest of the valley region, given that most of their active military campaigns prior to the Pax Aegis enforced by the Central Aegian Federation's existence. No one imagined Aloitec would put up much of a fight until their armies were already bearing down upon the Paxian and Heretical Grapefruitian reach's border forts and eradicating a large Central Aegian Federation army near the city of Haven. The Federal Intervention As mentioned, the Central Aegian Federation, rejecting a Military Passage offer from Aloitec in exchange for Aloitec surrendering land claims on the former Aegian capital, had declared war on Aloitec in defense of Paxis. Prompting a massive invasion of the CAF by Aloitecan forces. The CAF forces were unprepared and underequipped and weren't an equal match to the well trained and supplied Aloitecan armies which had destroyed a large CAF army outside of Haven and took the city before closing in on the CAF Capital itself. Awaiting to Intercept desperate reinforcements from the CAF's socialist provinces in the north and the Grapefruitian northern reach. It was during this major conquest of the Federation that the now legendary discourse between ArchDuke-Abbot Samuel von Stauffenhoffer I of Aloitec and President Octavier Fussila of the CAF took place, which consisted of back and forth public letters heavily ladden with ideological rhetoric arguing the virtues and vices of Religious monarchy and secular democracy respectively. The Pact of Haven In a desperate bid, Ms.Greenglade, former President of the Republic of Haven and possibly bitter over the corrupt political campaign she lost for the presidency of the CAF and left powerless after her criticism of the heavy Paxian influence in Fussila's government, approached Samuel I in the wake of the public exchange between him and Octavier asking him for clemency for the Portions of the CAF that belonged to the Republic of Haven. While the reasons as to why Samuel initially acquiesced to Greenglade's request are lost to history, but the benefits were immediate. Aloitec releasing and garaunteeing Havenite independence boosted the morale of its troops and destroyed that of the Federations and its Paxian and grapefruitian allies in Aegis and improved public opinion of Aloitec's conquest throughout the region. ((End of my knowledge of Aegis' part thus far: Galloglasses)) The fall of Aegis The Southern Affair ((Shit about Cidel's shenanigans goes here, full disclosure, no need to keep secrets now)) Meanwhile, in the South Islands of Illunia, Ix and others =